


behind closed doors

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, he just wants someone to share these disturbing thoughts, kunimi knows too much, poor child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Sometimes, there are things he wishes he doesn’t know – like the fact that Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-senpai probably, maybe, most likely make out in the club room after every practice is over.
Or alternately, Akira and the pros and cons of being the quiet one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes, I can actually write a pairing other than KuroTsuki. My first Haikyuu!! fic works are actually Kagehina, you can check them out on my [Tumblr](http://randomprose.tumblr.com/tagged/writing). Actually, this is my very first IwaOi fic and they're not even the center of this story. Oh, well.
> 
> Anyway, this is short and not my usual fic length because it's just a warm-up for a behemoth IwaOi one-shot I'm working on so make sure to keep posted for that! :D

Akira has always been a quiet one. He’s never been much of a talker and he prefers to keep to himself. He doesn’t like getting tired so he doesn’t move much unless really necessary, doesn’t fool around with the other club members, doesn’t always join on the shenanigans and what not.

Kindaichi says he’s boring. The second years says he should talk more. The third years says he should participate more. Akira just shrugs and ignores them.

But because of that Akira is also very observant. 

He knows what happens in between practice, when Coach is in a nice enough mood to let everyone off the court for ten minutes to do things other than hold a volleyball with bandage covered hands. He knows that Yahaba fixes his hair meticulously as if it matters. He knows that Mastukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpai sneak out to go to the vending machine with the sweets in them. He knows that Watari is on his phone texting a girl from Shiratorizawa and he knows that Kindaichiis is reading a Jump manga in a corner.

Of course his Captain and Vice-Captain don’t escape him, but Akira would rather ran laps than watch them.

Because Akira also knows what happens after club activities, behind closed doors of the club room when Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-senpai stay after everybody has gone home. He knows in the way Oikawa-san has more than his usual bounce in his step and Iwaizumi-senpai doesn’t look as irritated as he normally does when the former croons _‘Iwa-chan’_ over and over like a broken record.

He spares them a brief glance, catches Oikawa-san’s eyes as he follows Iwaizumi-senpai inside, grumbling about some club paperwork that Akira knows are made-up and therefore does not exist. The setter just smiles impishly and puts a finger to his lips before disappearing behind the door completely and closing it shut. It is followed by the tell tale sound of a ‘click’ of the door being locked.

Akira stares at the door for one, two, three seconds before he hears Kindaichi approaching, a _‘what are you standing there for?’_ at the tip of his tongue.

Tongue. The word puts a nasty little image on his mind and he groans and shakes his head.

Kindaichi is beside him and Akira shrugs, shifts his gym bag higher on his right shoulder and waves off his friend’s questioning stare.

“What’s wrong? Did you forget something in the club room? Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-senpai are still there. We can still go back if you—”

It’s clear as the sun what that implies but obviously Kindaichi doesn’t get it. Obviously. He wonders if the others know. He wonders if the other third years know. He wonders if that’s why Matsukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpai always leave earlier. Probably. Maybe.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll get it tomorrow.”

Whatever. It’s none of his business anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about this story:  
> \- Eventually, Matsukawa and Hanamaki realizes that Kunimi knows and because they're such _good senpais_ they filled him in on what Oikawa and Iwaizumi actually do in there.   
>  \- "What? You think they're just making out? Oho~ Aren't you a cute one, Kunimi." "We actually walked in on them once you know? 10/10 took the number one spot of shit I never needed to see in my life ever but unfortunately cannot unsee."   
> \- Kunimi considered quitting the club - or possibly transferring schools. He heard the senpais in Karasuno VBC were nice.  
> \- He actually walked in on them doing The Do. Matsukawa and Hanamaki treated him to all the salted caramels he wanted afterwards (on Oikawa and Iwaizumi's expense) as a sort of "Welcome to the Club, kid" thing. The Club being the people who Oikawa and Iwaizumi had scarred for life because they couldn't keep it in their pants.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you for all the kudos and comments. ;A;
> 
> You can check out my other works [here](http://randomprose.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) and [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1592826/proserandom)
> 
> Hit me up at [Tumblr](https://www.randomprose.tumblr.com)! I do fic prompts. :D


End file.
